Hell upon Gavity falls
by Bill Crowley
Summary: Bill Cipher is trying to open a new hell in Gravity Falls for Abbadon. The Winchesters and Castiel are in town too, but for Dipper and Wendy they are characters from books. Will they stop the demon? Will Abbadon takes an advantages on the hell war?
1. Chapter 1

cross over Supernatural (during season 9)/GF

Sam and Dean get inside the Impala, Dean asks question to Sam about their next job.

"So Sammy what do we got?"

"A kind of weird stuff in Oregon."

"What kind of weird stuff?"

"The kind I will classify as back when Lucifer was on earth, an army of zombies attacking the forest, ghosts, and more and more stuffs."

"Why no hunter came here before?"

"A lot of hunter found a blog with photos, but with no source, it's on the DEEP web. It's on Gravity Falls."

"We can be to this town in one day Sammy."

"Maybe we need more guy?"

"Who? Cas is on a fucking crusade against Metatron and Crowley is doing research for us."

Castiel is inside a little black room with another angel.

"Can you repeat?" Say Castiel slowly with a nervous thought in the background of his mind.

"A kind of gate from hell in Oregon, the demon have created a new hell's gate in the middle of nowhere. They could free an army and walk over earth."

"Where?"

"Gravity falls."

"Call Dean and tell him my position, but not the purpose."

Wendy and Dipper are doing a thumb fight in the shop of the Shack when suddenly an earthquake shakes the hole house and museum. They both ends up on the ground.

"Whoa what was that?" Say Dipper.

"Don't know we never had an earthquake before."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"scream Mabel

"Mabel calm down it's just an earthquake, it's not the apocalypse or some stuff like that." say Dipper to calm Mabel. "Just Say to Soos and Grunkle Stan not to panic it's not like it's gonna be the end of our life."

Castiel is now on the backseat of the impala, a beautiful full moon shining among the stars in the clear nightsky, it's almost four A.M, Cas can thanks another angel to put him with the Winchester at a little gas station near Minneapolis. The brothers question Castiel about Gravity Falls, Cas tried to answer but without answering, he didn't give all the information because if they knew that all of their work since Dean was back from hell had vanished because some Demons decided to, it would kill them.

Dean is not an idiot, he know that if Castiel goes to Gravity Falls It must have been some important heaven**-**related event in this little town of Oregon. Angels? Celestial weapon? Metatron? He didn't knew and prefered to stay in ignorance for a while. Sam had fallen asleep when Castiel confessed to Dean. "There might be a way to destroy hell from there. I can stop the third part in the war of angels. It could save many of us humans and angels." Dean answered by a simple affirmation.

"It's never so easy. Ya saw it, and I saw it, there is always a trick in the game."

The end of the roadtrip will be long.

Dipper was reading since the rise of the sun, he was fascinated by the book and still tried to found the author. He had decided to put Mabel aside of the quest for awhile after the incident with the love god. She almost destroyed four friendships just to be good at love-finding. A black car stop in front of the Shack. Three guys get out**,** a tall one, a guy with a trench-coat and one with a old black leather vest.

"Hi kid. Agent Killmister, Hendrix and ... Mercury. Can we ask you some question**s**."

"About time." Answer**s** Dipper.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper go to the din**n**er of Gravity falls with the team free will. The dinner of this little tow**n** is like every dinner of every town, burger with french fries, a ground which have seen better days, the walls are in wood and let the refreshing air of August in Oregon blow. The kitchen is all in inox, it is not always very clean but once again as in every dinner in the country. It's not the kind of thing the two brothers think when they go inside those pure product of America. The four of them decide to sit in a corner of the dinner at a table not very stable who have seen better day when Lady Susan opened the restaurant in the 70's since it goes on and on, now this table is the last one from the opening.

Dipper decides to test them before giving them any information. It was clear that they aren't special agents, but Dipper feels something that made him trust them. It's not really easy to describe but Dipper feels safe with this three men that look more like a family and less like agents.

"You are not actual agents aren't you?" asks Dipper with a little angst in his voice.

"Of course we are. Who pretend to be special agents to just do real FBI stuff." Argues Sam

"The guys from the book that Mabel reads, I hate them, hopefully she didn't take them to Gravity Falls. Gosh I hate those Supernatural books. And the worst, Wendy likes them too, she reads every book she even writes fanfictions about them."

"Remind to burn all the copy of those shitty books."

"Wait what? Why? Those books are not that bad." Says Dipper shocked by the cold-hearted tone of Dean**.**

" We can be somehow … the … guys from the books"

"Hi I'm Dean."

"And I'm out." Answers Dipper.

"Ask us something only the real brothers know. All was true so…"

Dipper isn't a fan of those books but Wendy is, she even reads the story the author left behind him on the Net. She knows all of the Supernatural story. But she will never believe him, so he texts her that he needs help right now. In less than five minutes Wendy is at the dinner.

"Wendy I have a surprise for you, inside there is some guy prentending to be friends with Carver Edlund."

"What Dude?! Friends with Carver. Oh my … cool."

Wendy enters and sees the three men sat at a table, Dipper pushes her next to them.

"Well you brought a friend."

"Yep, she knows everything about the book."

"Great." whispersDean in an angry tone.

"So you know Carver?" Asks Sam.

"His real name is Chuck Shurley."

"Cool." Wendy is not the kind of crazy fan who kidnap author, fangirl all over the place but it's nice for her to meet fellow fan, and maybe Carver's friends. "In Swan song what happened to Castiel."

"I blow up? Right?" Answer Castiel, he just reveals the stuff to Wendy. When she saw the trenchcoat, the amulet, the flannel shirt she realized.

"Oh my god! Some site talk about you guys, as real person but they are like weird wincest site. You are too close from the description inside the book to be fan."

"And after you say you are not a fangirl."

"We all were thirteen okay Dipper?!" Shout Wendy. "So what's the problem?" After Wendy had a fangirl moment she goes back to her cool and relax style. Those daysof fangirlism were past, she was not the twelve years old reading with Tambry some Slash, or love story on her computer. She hadgrown up, but seeing her twelve year old girlidol in front of her eyes may have made reappear some memories.

Now that Dipper and Wendy know that the trio is the Winchester brothers and Castiel they decide to inform them about everything. Dean is not happy to work with a boy who could be his son and a girl who may have touch herself thinking of him or Sam, gosh she is a teen thinks Dean, Sam care less about the fact that Wendy was an hardcore fan because it didn't block the family buisness.

"Well guys let me show you what I have acknowledge since June. There is a demon named Bill Cipher, he is kind of related with three books, I own the third I don't know where are the other two. Cipher wants a body but he is forced to pass a pact for that, there are magic rocks, gnomes, zombies, and it goes on and on. But since your kind of job is more the demon I guess Cipher is your man." Inform Dipper.

"I remember a prophet in Gravity falls in the 80's**, **his role was to write a guide to the future generationS of hunter like Dean and Sam, but sadly he disappeared before finishing his job. Vanish, no more news." Castiel is very dark, in a bad mood. The hell's gate, a war on two fronts, the factions. All is too much for him, he is on the edge, he just stopped being a crazy weird fallen angel after one year in the purgatory and some mistakes in bonus that have made him loose all hopes of peace and real paradise. He is more comfortable with Dean and Sam that with anyone on earth, paradise, hell or purgatory.

"We are hunting, we are here to kill any form of danger. This city has so much crap on its back that it could be one of us. We have seen on The Internet that your town is the center of a lot of monster action." Explains Sam

"Ghosts, mermaids, gnomes, zombies, shapeshifters, an army of statue and even a pterodactyl.", says Dipper, the list is much more longer but with that taste of the craziness of the town the two brothers may will prefer focusing on Bill Cipher.

"Well maybe it's a little over our competence. What if we start with your demon, kid?", answers Dean.

"Maybe you will find something in the archive of the Blind Eye society. They have erased memories of every citizen when they saw supernatural stuff.", says Wendy trying to help.

"I'll do that, Sam go the library and Dean go help these kid with the book and the author."

* * *

In a house near the town a little triangle guy with one eye play with a family of tourist. By play I mean terrify them to death. A woman comes in, a femme fatale look, wearing a black leather vest on top of a tshirt

"Mr Cipher!" Screams the man that just arrived

"Yes? Abbadon darling."

" Where is my hell's gate?"

"I'm working on it. If only I hadn't this family on my back."

"This one." the woman snaps her finger and breaks their neck.

"No not this one. I was having a little fun."

"Get back to work before I snap my finger again." Bill Cipher disappears at the speed of light.

The woman is alone and speaks to herself. " With my personal hell's gate neither Crowley nor the Winchester will be able to stop me. I will become queen of hell and rulers of the world. Then I will torture Crowley until he cries like a little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean is at the house of Dipper and Mabel. Dipper gets back from upstairs with the book. Dean FOR his part take the old Dad's book and Bobby's agenda. This town is so full of supernatural creatures and adventure that it should have an entry in one of the two hunter's book.

Wendy remembers her preteen fangirlism time. When Tambry went to her house with the story put on the net by Chuck. The first one she reads was not the first story of Chuck, it was "The monster at the end of the book." It was weird and a big nonsense. She remembers how Tambry and her were so aroused when the first female angel slept with Dean in the book. Wendy felt something weird inside her with that very erotic scene. Chuck always achieved to make her … well … in an erotic way … to make her feel like a woman, but it wasn't the only thing Chuck have done to Wendy, until her fourteen she really wanted to be a hunter, she never went out of her house without salt, silver and iron. Wendy was a real hunter, although she had just never done any hunter-related training, but she is good at hunting in the common way. Unfortunately like the table in the dinner the time have made her forgot both the books and the hunter's habit, at first it was the salt, then the silver knife and finally she stopped bringing a little iron crowbar with her. Wendy thinks that it could be useful now since the brothers are real then the monsters are too. In the present she is facing Dean, they are face to face, hopefully it wasn't her favorite brothers, she had always felt there would be some kind of connection between her and Sam, he was for her like a little broken puppy she should heal with her love. She even wrote fanfiction about it. She is not your usual fan, the kind who go to conventions, who meets the author and good stuff like this. Since she lives in the middle of nowhere she never had that luck, so she was compensating by participating a lot to the internet community, writing in forums about Destiel, commenting on fanart and fanfiction and even do some creation herself.

While Wendy is daydreaming about her past Dean reads the first page of his dad's journal. He has never done that before even when they needed in formations about monsters, he goes straight forward to the page where dad fight sit and where he had make notes about it on how to kill it, what does the monsters do and more things about vampires, werewolves, demons. He told him about how he met his first hunter, a guy named Robert Smith, probably a fake name, his dad never mentioned anything to Dean about the first day he hunted. Dean had been in the secret for only two years after those events when Bobby explained everything to him.

Dipper finally comes back and explains.

"So the Demon named Bill Cipher is not like your demon he is not human and not a black smoke. So what IS HE? He even named himself a demon, he concluded pact, he has all the characteristic but he doesn't look like one. This is weird. I don't know man." Dipper is facing an unexplainable problem "how can something be something without being that thing?"

"Well let's see what Sam and Cas gonna have for us, kid."

"How can you be real?" Asks Wendy excited but with that question in her head since she met them.

"Well, Chuck or Carver Edlund if you prefer is a prophet. His job was to write our odyssey as future religious book just like the Bible. But Chuck received only visions and sounds from the angels so he never knew what to do with the stuffs he had written so he decided to make them publish. Now it's on internet and my god every nerd in the universe know our story until Sam jumped in hell."

"What happened after?" Wendy doesn't care anymore to be like anyfangirl, she is still one of them, in the bottom of her heart she knows she is still the thirteen years old with braces, who write a Destiel fanfiction because they made a perfect couple, who visits sites like , who reads other fanfictions, who looks at fanarts and listens to fansongs. She is a nerd.

"Sorry can't talk about it." A tear is falling on the floor of Grunke Stan's House from Dean's left eye, he remembers all the deaths of those last three years: Bobby, Kevin, Meg, Benny, Rufus. This is the day to day life, the everyday life, the routine of a hunter, seeing other hunters or friends die, sometimes both at the same times.

"I'm sorry Dean it's still hard for me to realize that you and Sam are real. It's just … that … when I was twelve I was dreaming every night of you two inside the impala, with me on the backseat."

"Stop that I don't want to know THAT kind of stuff." 

Crowley appears between the redhead and the big brother of the Winchester brotherhood. Wendy is scared and quotes the exorcism form the book.

"Exorcicemus te"

"No Wendy it's Crowley, king of Hell and friend of mine for now."

"Wait the Winchester brothers are friend with a demon. I mean he looks more like a doorman than a demon."

"Still better than Ruby, but this little man is really a pain in the ass."

"You know, I am here, I can hear you." Answers Crowley, with a bittersweet feeling about the way Dean was talking about him.

"Sorry Crowley what do you got for us?"

"Well. Abadon is here and how lucky I am because so does Moose and Squirrel."

"Why Abadon is here? And who is she?" Asks Wendy even if she knows she will regret her question in the few seconds after when Crowley will answer.

"Well for Pinky and The Brain." says Crowley pointing Dipper and Wendy. "Abadon is a Knight of hell and she can't be killed by classic demon-killing weapon. She is helped by a demon named Cipher he is a pain in the ass, and was the demon that created every gate to Hell under Lucifer's order. So if the new queen and mister 'pain in the ass' are here. I'm guess it's not to make cookies."

"OH MY GOD!" Screams Dipper.

"Chill out dude."

"How can they create a new Hell's gate?" Questions Dean.

"Well you need five steps or trial like for closing them. Passing a pact with an human, step two: the blood of a virgin on the place where you want to create your Hell's gate, it needs to be in a circle, step three: killing a lost soul with your bare hands, it's someone who sold his soul, step four: you need an angel blade stained with demon blood, you have to put the blade in the middle of the circle. The final step is the worst, you need to kill a demon inside the body of a righteous man and suddnely a door will open. I know that the first two steps were done, so I've decided to inform you of their project in case your angel didn't tell you."

"Cas never told me about the new Hell's gate."

"Well it's awkward. Bye."

"I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam just comes back from the town library who was empty, nothing on supernatural creatures. He decides to go help Castiel who was at his third hour of memories from the inhabitants of Gravity falls.

"Need any help Castiel?"

"No thanks Sam I'm okay."

"I used to say that too and it was at the time I had Lucifer in my head."

"I don't need your help Sam. I lead a war against Metatron I can manage to pass more than three hours sitting on a chair viewing memories from humans."

"Come on Cas get up your ass!" Screams Dean from the outside of the secret society room.

"Dean I can explain."

"I'm gonna kill you, Bastard!"

"Chill out Dean."

"No Sammy, this motherfucker lied to us. Why ya didn't say hell was near? Why?"

Dean takes Castiel by the trench-coat and throw the angel at the other side of the room breaking a few jars full of paper with the pieces of peoples' memories. Castiel is down and has troubles getting back up. Dean tries to run to Castiel to continue beating him up, but Sam takes his big brother inside his arms and keeps him there to calm him down. This action doesn't have the effect Sam thought it would have. Dean is now angrier and crazier, his skin turns red, he screams like the impala's engine in the very cold winter morning when Dean tries to start his baby.

"Dean can you please calm down." says Castiel to his best friend.

"No! Shit! How can ya lied to us about dat. You are just an ass. You know what, you are not better you are even worse than Metatron. An army of demons, a fucking army maybe, we should've know that before trying to kill one of them."

"Dean please understand me. I don't have the choice."

"Not that old trick Cas. You have no one on your back, you decided you take the responsibilities now go away. Before you force me to make you leave."

Sam leave Dean alone and go sees Castiel. He barely stands up. The angel looks at Dean, he looks so angry that Castiel doesn't say anything, he doesn't even tries to argue knowing Dean is right, he could have informed them earlier but chose to not.

Crowley is with Dipper and Wendy.

"I'm babysitting for Squirrel. I can't believe it."

"You know we can manage to take care of ourselves, plus my great-uncle is at his museum."

"So why am I here?"

"Because I trapped you in a demon trap?" Answers Wendy.

"Oh right. I almost forgot that Pinky got me, and the Brain reads the same book for now two centuries at least."

"You are only here for half an hour."

"At my age it's like two centuries."

Wendy is proud to be able to block a demon in a trap in less than 2 minutes, Crowley was really stupid, she drew stuffs on the floor without saying anything and Crowley didn't notice she was creating a Demon trap.

She hears the two brothers back in the Shack, they are arguing about Castiel.

"Why do you that Dean?"

"I'm tired of the lying Sammy. Okay."

"You dare to say that?"

"Yeah I dare. What ya gonna do?"

"Throw you against a wall. Like you did to him."

"Come on Moose and Squirrel, you look like an old married couple and your children are really annoying. Can you free me? Abbadon knows where are the lost souls of this town she has access to my paper. The third part will be easy and the fourth one Abbadon already have one angel blade she needs blood, do you think she is going to need a week to get IT. So the only thing she's lacking is a righteous man to possess and kill. So … am I free? To help you of course."

"Wendy free him."

"But Dean."

"Do it or he will throw you on a wall without reasons."

"He lied to us Sammy gosh. Grow up, this fucking angel lied to us." Screams Dean.

"Trouble in your paradise Squirrel?" Jokes Crowley.

"Shut up Crowley!"

"I hope you will apologize to Cas." Whispers Sam.

"Guys! I found how to kill our Demon!" Screams Dipper. It was joyful, Dipper found the answer. He has been very quiet since he got the book.

"How can we kill this stuff?"

"He is like Crowley, the colt or the knife should do the deal."

"Don't think too fast kid. You have a Demon old as Lucifer, wouldn't be killed by the gun, we need something with more risk."

"What? You have an idea?" Asks Dipper. The brothers are, during this, stills looking at each other with anger and even rage.

"The gun. But when he will be in the body of the righteous man."

"WHAT?" Screams Dean.

"You want to fulfill the trial?" Sam is really lost in the discussion, him and Dean decide to leave the two kids leading the hunt for now because neither Crowley or them have plan.

"No, idiots. Cipher is almost immortal. Almost is the important word. Bill can be killed when he is inside an human. The body have to be in the circle to finish the trial. If the man is killed before, you are still on step four, and not a single chance to open a Hell's gate."

"So all we need is to kill a man?" Asks Wendy.

"Yes. and the world is safe for a while, Cipher is the only one of all the demons to be able to conclude all the parts, half of them need a crossroads demon, the other one needs a very powerful demon. Cipher and I are the only one able to fulfill the two parts, because possessing a righteous a man is not like possessing anyone, their soul are so pure it burns demons." Explains Crowley.

"Go to hell. No one gonna dies here."

Dean leaves the room really angry, Sam doesn't even tries to catch him before he can manage to go to their car. Once in the Impala Dean begins to drive in the little city when suddenly Abbadon appears on the back seat and a yellow triangle sat next to him.

"Hi my name is Bill Cipher. Do you want to help us? We need your body."

"Why me again?"

"Because it's funnier when it's a Winchester." Answers Abbadon.

"Remind me to put that on a shirt." Replies Bill with his really strange voice.

"So are you gonna help us Dean?"

"I don't have the choice?" Asks Dean with his cocky voice.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

An hour had passed since Dean left the Shack. Sam begins to be anxious about his brother he wouldn't leave him during a job. Dipper is facing a new problem, he tries to create a plan to kill Cipher without killing the human.

"Kids, I … I've got to" Sam leaves the Shack, rushing to the nearest church.

Dipper and Wendy are lonely in the house of Grunkle-Stan at the back of the Shack. The first time they are really alone since the begin of this adventure.

"OH! MY!GOD! the Winchesters are real! I can't believe it dude! Thank you."She hugs Dipper , he feels something weird between that at this moment.

"Wendy are you all right?"

"Of course she isn't, she dates you Brain." Says Crowley.

"Sorry we all forgot that you are still here."

"That's because you are idiots."

"Hey don't insult him like that!" Says Wendy, defending Dipper. She puts him behind her keeping him with her left hand on his chest. This protective movement warms up Dipper's heart.

"Sorry about your choice in term of boyfriend darling."

Wendy feels awkward about what Crowley just said. She is feeling something for Dipper somewhere between love and friendship neither one or the other, something in the middle. Some say that their age difference is weird, for Dipper is younger than her, but for her it's not different from the time she fell in love with Sam at twelve. Dipper on the other side is in love with her, no matter how old she is.

"Why are you so red darling?"

" I … I … I …"Wendy leaves the room with tears on her face. Dipper follows her at the door, then, turning to Crowley he says angrily:

"You are an ass."

"Never underestimate the king of hell darling."

Dipper stands next to the toilets of the Shack, Wendy is inside crying.

"Are you okay?" asks Dipper

"No I'm not!" She gets out. " How can I be okay? My all life is upside down, what is fictional is real. Dipper THEY exists! This mean so much. This is like …"

"Like nothing else exists in the whole world."

"Yeah kinda. Don't really, maybe, don't know. How can we be sure of anything now Dipper? I mean, I'm not the kind of girl asking for the answer to Life to fall right into her laps. I just … For a while I was the girl who believed in crazy stuff. It's not crazy, all exist, Dipper, your book showed me a reality I only hope to be true but now all is real. I will go down with my life I think."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm eighteen, I will hit the road to be a hunter. I was born to be one of them."

" You … You are serious? I mean it's not like their life is wanted. I know a lot of people, almost everyone who will choose your life over their."

Wendy is sitting on the ground near the forest of the Shack, she is not crying anymore, but Dipper's eyes are shining with tears he is too proud to shed. It is not the fact that Wendy wants to leave, it is almost normal for her to think that now. The problem is that Dipper knows what's going to happen when the Winchesters will leave the town:

Wendy will follow them. Though she says she will leave Gravity falls in three years he knows that, once the brothers will be gone, she won't want go back to the old boring life she had before and will instead jump inside the Impala and hit the road with the two of them. Dipper feels insecure about everything that will result from this decision, but the worst of all is that he will never see her again.

"You know, in a way, this book must be a sign … something sent to me."

"Surely not from above, angels are dicks." Replies Wendy.

"No, I mean what if this book was more than a book? What if it was a kind of message from Destiny? Look, Dean and Sam started their adventures with a book, I start mine with a book. We … We are the same … I guess … Oh my god. I got it, if the demon is trapped in a dead body we won't have to kill anyone because he would be already dead."

Dipper runs inside the Shack, he thinks Crowley knows a way to force a Demon to possess a body. Wendy is alone on the ground.

"Dipper little man, big boy. It's not my life that I need to leave, it's you." Whispers Wendy with tears runing on her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam is down on his knees praying the angels to help Castiel to come back. Castiel appears in front of the church. Sam goes out and sees Cas, the angel looks very disturbed to see Sam alone.

"Where is Dean? Is he throwing other people against walls while we talk?" Asks Castiel, Sam thinks this is a joke, but Castiel looks so serious.

"No Cas this is an emergency, Dean is gone, with the car, in the middle of a case." Answers Sam panicking, his eyes are wide open and hasn't blink since Castiel has arrived.

"I'm sure he is fine."

"Cas he is gone, without me. You know Dean, you know that even if we have some argument he would never leave me."

"Dean has changed since Crowley and him went away."

"He has a kind of mark from Cain." Sam is trying to explain something that even him had trouble to understand when Dean explained to him.

"That could solve the mysteries of why I ended up on a wall on our latest encounter."

"He is sorry." Lies Sam, Dean isn't sorry at all, in fact even at this exact moment Dean doesn't feel that he should apologize except maybe to the wall.

"Really? I know him too Sam."

"Okay, fine. He is not sorry, but I think he is right. You can't lie to us like this." Sam got a point thought Castiel, the angel can't always lie to his two best friends, but Dean could have found a better way to tell what he want to say.

"So you are on his side?"

"I understand him. How many time did we lied to each other Castiel? The answer is too many."

"I don't think that too many is a number." Answers Castiel.

"Cas, Dean must be in a huge mess. I called him before calling you, he doesn't even answers to me."

"Sam calm down. We will find Dean and he will apologize."

"I don't think the second one will be true."

Castiel and Sam lookat each other with anger, what could happen to Dean, thiswas the only thought Sammy, as Dean called him, had at that moment. It is really hard for him to imagine what really happens to his brother. He is with Abbadon and Cipher in a small lumberjack house, in the middle of the forest, Abbadon just finishedstep four of the trials to create a new gate, well it's seemstoDean that she has done it, earlier during his abduction. He could not really seefor the only light inside the house is from the sun outside, through the space between the wooden planks. So Dean can only imagine where are the two demons, even if the yellow triangle is really visible even in the darkest night, so he must have been anywhere outside of the house. Dean is tied down on a chair. He can't move,his ankles are tied to the feet of the chair, and his hands are tied between them in his back.

"What you gonna do? A strip-tease maybe, I tell you I don't have a buck on me."

"You are so cute, you will be perfect." Says Abbadon, ripping off his shirt.

"That was my favorite shirt."

"Too bad. But if I were you, my shirt would be the least of my concerns.'

Cipher appears just in front of Dean.

"Can I play Abbadon? You kill my last toy."

"Do what you want but in two hours the final stepwill begin."

"Okay boss." Cipher beginsbursts into an evillaughter Dean had only heard before in the mouth of the bad guy in the most horrible z-movies from the 80's.

Abbadongets out of the house and start laughing too. Dean already suspectedthe two demons to be crazy, and thought that calling the triangle so was merely an understatement but thinking that Abbadon was even more crazy was a new information.

"So what are you? A bad guy escaped from Ninja turtles?" Says Dean while trying to escape fromhisties Abbadon. Dean is stuck on this wooden chair.

"Oh this one is funny, it will be a pleasure to torture you."

"Really? I've been tortured for forty years, you think I will scream in just two hours?' Dean does a cocky smile again. Inside him he is scared because he remembers how Demon can torture but Dean faced thirty years of torture before giving up and started to torture at his turn. It was a long time ago, now he knows Sam will save him because well he is not in hell and Sam isn't dead, Cas could save him if only Dean hadn't thrown him in a wall, and finally Crowley could save him but Crowley isn't the bestto place one's trust in.

"You don't know me kid. I'm the worst demon inhell." Cipher turns red his one eye staring at Dean angrily Dean. Bill creates a meat hammer out of thin air.

"Well I began with a stripper and now I have an angry housewife, what could get worse?"


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel sees an old house in the middle of the forest. It must have been used as home a by lumberjack's family a century ago. The angel calls Sam on his phone, saying he has found Dean. The Impala was near the forest and it's the only house Castiel finds, so it has to be here. Cas is now behind the door, locked, well isn't a surprise for him. He kicks the door open, breaking it into pieces, shattering splinters of wood all over the floor and a big hole in the door making it easier for him to come in.

A yellow triangle floats next to a man in a chair. It's Dean. He is shirtless bleeding and with big marks on his chest.

'Come on Abbadon just let me five more minutes I was going to begin with the electric nipple clip, it's a real torture, he is gonna cry out like a little baby.' Says Cipher.

'Stop it! Triangle.' Orders Castiel as he is able to tell a demon how to behave.

'Hey, you're not Abbadon are you? Who are you?'

'I'm … well … an angel of the Lord, but I'm here to save Dean.'

'What makes you think you got any power here.'

'OL HOATH LIT OL'

Cipher vanishes as Castiel starts his incantation.

'What does that mean?' Asks Dean.

'It's an old Enochian joke. But …'

'It's funnier inEnochian. I know Cas. Could you free me and find my car?'

' Okay.'

'Thank you.'

They don't need to say anything more, Cas understands that Dean is sorry and Dean understands that Cas accepts his apologies. Castiel frees Dean from the chair he was tied to. He is in bad shape, his right eyes is blind due to an hematoma. The angel can see big marks from the meat hammer which is laying on the ground next to the chair. The Winchester brother is also bleeding from his mouth, a trickle of blood ran out of his mouth.

Dean and the angel in a trench-coat found the Impala near the road. Dean kisses the car calling it 'Baby'. While Dean hits the road to get back to the town Cas is trying to explain him why he has kept those informations.

'I don't know if you'll be able to understand the situation. It's not just aboutyou Dean. There is a war going on.'

'The war is affecting all of us. Crowley is in a war for the throne of Hell, the factions are in war to gain the control of the fallen angels, you are in a war against Metatron and Sam and I are in the middle of all those fights, we have to help you, help Crowley and pray that the fewer humans possible will die.'

'I'm sorry, you are right, there is no excuses. I have done something bad.'

'No Cas I understand why ya REALLY did it.'

'What?'

'Ya thought dat Sam and I, would be heartbroken to hear dat we were killed a lot of time for nothing.' Dean smiles at Cas, who smiles back.'

They are now back in town Sam with Dipper and Wendy, Cas and Dean get out of the Impala. Dean hugs Sam and starts to talk.

'Oh my god Dean are you okay?' Asks Wendy before Sam could just open his mouth.

'Yeah I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?' Asks Sam.

'They want me to play the Righteous man part. Again.' Laughs Dean.

'They don't know you. Do they?' Replies Sam.

'Very funny Sammy.'

' Dudes what are we going to do?' As**k****s** Wendy. She is really stressed by the situation. An army of demon here in Gravity falls. Spooky and cool at the same time.

'I have … I have an idea … I think, well … I don't promise anything but …Eheheheheh' Says Dipper, sweating. He searches his words. He can't talk. He hardly breathes. He is flipping through his book, in vain. He knows each and every lines of this book by heart. He knows that he won't find what he is looking for in thoseworked- out yellow parchment-like pages.

A yellow smoke appears from the gutter, this yellow smoke is really weird because it doesn't moves with the wind. It is as if this smoke had its own mind and could make decisions. But that's impossible. The yellow smog is now around the little group of hunters. Dean and Sam starts to cough, really loud, they can't stop coughing. Wendy starts coughing too, breathless she is thrown on her knees by a fit of cough. After a few seconds, Castiel faints too, as he starts getting troubles to breathtoo. The only one who seems to have no troubles with the yellow smoke is Dipper. A few seconds after the yellow smug surrounded them everyone except Dipper has trouble to breath. The little boy hearsan evil laugh coming from the smoke itself. An evil laugh he can recognize among a thousand. It is Cipher. The triangle penetrates Dipper's body, starting possessing him. His eyes turn black, then yellow, thengoblack again with a little yellow line in the middle. His eyes looks like snake's eyes but the black is yellow and the yellow is black.

The smug finallydisappears and everyone's breathes go to back to normal.

'Dipper are you all right?' Asks Wendy.

' I am in a pretty good shape. Am I not?' Answers Dipper with Cipher's voice.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah' Screams Wendy when she seesDipper's eyes.

He pushes the brothers and starts running away from the city, laughing evily.

'What do we do now?'

'Well we have only one solution. Sammy grab the knife.'

'NO!' Answers Wendy.

'Do you guys realize I'd like to have a saysometimes?'

' Shut up the giant. It's between me and your brothers.'

'What do ya got?'

'We're not going to kill him. You hearme?' Wendy screams in the middle of the streets, starting to cry. Her tears made it hard for her to see, but she can contains herself.

' It's the only solution. Crowley was right. Okay girl.'

'You can't understand what this isabout!'

' HE IS A KID! It's not easy for me to say it, but we have to kill him.'

When the town inhabitants heard that the look at the red-haired girl and Dean, Sam explain it was a theater rehearsal for a show. Wendy gets in the back seat of the car slamming the door.

'Great …' Says Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

partie 8

Cipher/Dipper is now in the old house where Dean was previously. He talks to Abbadon holding a cup of blood. There is a body on the ground.

"Yeah Abbadon … I know you would prefer to kill a Winchester but come on I have a body … Don't take another demon I will do it myself. That's right. I'll kill myself. I will destroy Earth with my death. Goodbye … Sweet devil kid you resist but don't worry in ten minutes all will end.

Wendy is with the three boys but she isn't really happy about their decision to kill Dipper. They are near the house. Wendy drops her gun.

"Sorry guys I …"

"WHAT?!" Asks Dean.

"I can't!" Screams Wendy while falling on her knees, starting to cry.

"He could hear us." Whispers Sam.

"Why is she crying?"

"Sometimes I wish you were a real human Cas."

" Dean you are the inhuman one. In that case." Replies Castiel with a bit off sass in his voice.

"What did you say?'

"She is a women. She must have her periods. Have you never experienced that? I did once, it was awfull."

Wendy punches Castiel in the stomach. She screams that she doesn't have her periods and that Castiel is an asshole to mention this kind of stuff.

It's not very easy for Wendy to do what she has to do right now. She takes her gun back. She breathes slowly. She tries to stay calm. She is in peace with herself. She knows what she has to do. Her gun in the hand she runs to the house making sure that Dipper/cipher will notice her.

Dean sprints to the door. Sam follows him and Cas is sitted in the middle of the wood hurted by the punch he received asking himself what he has said that could have offended her.

Sam and Dean catch up Wendy at the broken door of the house. They tackle her. She is on the ground. They keep her face on the grass. She barely breathes. She screams and tries to warn Dipper about the presence of the Brothers.

"You don't understand. I am …"

"You know I'm hearing you for two minutes at least." Says Dipper/Cipher. Sam, Dean and Wendy look up to see the face of Dipper through the hole of the door.

"Great …" Dean is still shirtless and just takes the time to check his eyes.

Dipper/Cipher step out of the house by the big hole. He is in front of the three hunters. He begins to talk in an old language. He waves hands and the team is swept up in the air and is now fifteen steps from the old house. Stuck to tree.

"Dipper!" Screams Wendy. "I love you! Do you hear me! I know you are still inside,'

"What did she just said?" Dipper thinks.

Cipher is ten times taller. Dipper is tired. He keeps fighting Cipher inside his mind.

"Nothing, your mind is under my control. You are my puppet. You'll die soon, it's a question of minute." Says Cipher.

"NO! I'll keep fighting."

Dipper grows until he reaches the yellow triangle's size.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"If you have access to my mind I have access to yours."

Dipper's eyes begin to sparkle.

In the reality Dipper/Cipher was stuck on place for twelve minutes. It's really weird for Sam and Dean.

"Did he just bug for twelve minutes?"

"I think." Answers Dean.

Dipper is back, his eyes are normal. The trio is not stuck anymore on the tree. Dean is running to kill the kid.

"Stop! I can kill him."

"Shit! What did you say?"

"I can 'kill' him?"

"How?"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Cipher gets out of the body and starts attacking Dipper with yellow lasers he throws out of his hands. Dipper runs into the house. Dean curses a lot while Cipher tries to kill them. He turns red and destroys everything near him. The Winchester try to shoot him with their guns full of salt. Wendy even tries to throw at him the knife. But everything failed. The red triangle is invincible. They can't kill him. Dipper lied to them. He has run away. That's what they tought at least. Dipper gets back from the house with a little chest which has seen better days. It fits in the hand of Dipper. It must have been used a long time ago by a lumberjack's wife. He opens the chest and talk in Latin again.

"Daemon qui tibi anima tua pro Find in inferno supplicio mortui fuerint in arca evanescit terrae de manu Dei accipit tua ei." Says Dipper.

Cipher is sucked up by a weird white light which gets out of the chest.

"It was THAT easy?"

"Yeah I was in his mind I saw how to trick him."

Dipper and Wendy are now next to the shack. They smile and wave at the 'Team free will' in the Impala.

"Guys can I come with you?" Asks Wendy.

"Sorry girl. I think you have some stuff to do before." Answers Sam. "And who will protect this town against all the weird stuffs it has."

"Yeah …"

" Hey kid. I had time to read your book. Not bad. A good start." Says Dean to warm up Dipper.

"Thanks."

As the brothers leaves the town a tourist with a Kansas hat, a white shirt and an used jeans arrives to the Shack. His little blue eyes and his blond-brownish hair made him look familiar for Wendy. He was as tall as Dean. He asks the two kids.

"Hey. Is that a Chevy Impala from 1967?"

"Yes." Answers Dipper

"Two dudes inside?"

"I think." Says Wendy.

"If they are who I think they are I got a little trick to play."

"What?"

"Don't you hear?"

Hearing a strange sound, Dipper and Wendy take their eyes off the man to identify the source of the noise but they do not see anything that could have produced such a metallic sound like this. When they turn to where the man was they realize that he is gone.

* * *

LW ZDV JDEULHO

NB MVCG HGLIB DROO YV Z UZMURX

27579 56966780


End file.
